Der Mitternachtsmann
thumb|left|318px Heute habe ich Sturmfrei, meine Eltern haben Hochzeitstag und sind für eine Nacht in ein nahegelegenes Luxushotel gefahren. Ich hatte keine Lust heute allein zu Hause rumzuhängen, also habe ich mir ein paar Kumpels in mein Elternhaus eingeladen. Sven, Andi, Dennis und meine beste Kumpeline Chrissi. Wir hatten vor, eine DVD Nacht zu machen und uns eine Pizza zu bestellen. Pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr trudeln meine Gäste ein. Sven drückt mir sofort die neue DVD von Deadpool in die Hand und meint zu mir und den anderen: "Habt ihr Bock auf `nen richtig abgedrehten Superhelden Film?" Chrissi entgegnet entrüstet:"Sven Du immer mit Deinen Superhelden, hast Du auch mal andere Themen drauf, als Die Avengers, X-Men, Batman und Co.?" Ich hab echt keine Lust auf den Film!" Sven meint: "Hey der Film is aber kein Superheldenfilm, eher `ne Action-Komödie! Dennis meldet sich zu Wort: "Hey, wie wär´s wenn Christian uns seine neuen Filme zeigt und dann können wir uns entscheiden, welchen Film wir gucken wollen OK?" "Aber lass uns erst die Pizza bestellen, ich hab nämlich mega Kohldampf!", seufzt Andi. Wir entscheiden uns dann doch für Svens Deadpool Film und essen jeder unsere Pizzen. Nach dem Film u. nachdem wir die Pizzen verdrückt haben, kommen wir auf einmal auf das Thema Geister zu Sprechen. Dennis, der ein bisschen paranormal Angehaucht ist ( er hat schon mal bei einer Seance mitgemacht und auf dem Friedhof erfolglos Tote beschworen)sagt: "Ich habe letzten auf "YouTube" ein krasses Video gesehen!" "Wenn ihr Interesse habt, zeig ich es Euch!" Er kramt sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigt uns das "Midnight Game" Video! Andy fragt in die Runde, ob wir uns Trauen würden und Lust hätten, dieses Ritual heute Nacht auszuprobieren! Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust nur mit einer Brennenden Kerze durch mein Elternhaus zu wandern und meine : "Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, das wir dabei den Mitternachtsmann zu Gesicht bekommen, ich habe eher ein bisschen Bammel davor, das irgendjemand mit seiner brennenden Kerze im Dunkeln zum Beispiel gegen eine Gardine rennt, oder stolpert und eine Tischdecke in Brand setzt! Die anderen meinen aber das man durch den Schein der Kerze immer sehen würde wo man hinläuft und außerdem würde das Ritual sowieso nicht funktionieren, da es eine "Creepypasta" sei! Mit gemischten Gefühlen gehe ich in die Küche um für jeden von uns eine Kerze, Energy-Drinks und für jeden von uns eine Tüte mit Salz und eine Sicherheitsnadel u. ein Feuerzeug zu organisieren. Da wir aber erst 22:30 Uhr haben, entscheiden wir uns noch den Kinderfilm "Falsches Spiel mit Roger Rabbit" anzusehen um uns abzulenken. Nach Ende des Films zeigt die Uhr auf dem elterlichen DVD-Player 23:40 Uhr an. Wir beschließen die restliche Zeit bis Mitternacht einfach abzuwarten. Um 23:50 Uhr gehe ich durchs Haus und lösche alle Lichter, bis auf das Flurlicht. Nachdem wir jeder unseren Namen auf das Stück Papier geschrieben haben und jeder einen Tropfen seines Blutes mit Hilfe der Sicherheitsnadel auf das Blatt getopft hat, lösche ich das Licht im Flur und nachdem der Rest des Rituals laut Video vollzogen wurde gehen wir mit unseren brennenden Kerzen durchs dunkle Haus. Ich meine zu den anderen: "Am besten wir bleiben zusammen, dann sind wir sicherer!" In den ersten Minuten passiert gar nichts und Chrissi meint lachend: "Hab ich´s doch gewusst, der Mitternachtsmann hat Schiss vor der Dunkelheit, lasst uns abbrechen, das ist nur ´ne düstere Legende!" Mittlerweile sind wir in meinem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Kaum hatte Chrissi den Satz ausgesprochen,1 hören wir ein Rumpeln aus dem Keller! "Was war das?", flüstert Andi erschrocken! Ich flüstere ebenso erschrocken: "Keine Ahnung!" Wir entscheiden uns, erstmal im oberen Stockwerk zu bleiben und gehen in das neben meinem Zimmer liegende Bad. Als wir es gerade verlassen wollen, löscht ein eisiger Windzug unsere Kerzen! Schnell zünde ich meine Kerze wieder an und entzünde mit ihr die Kerzen meiner Freunde. Wir gehen ins elterliche Schlafzimmer! Andi fragt mich leise, ob ich alle Fenster geschlossen habe, bevor wir mit dem Ritual begannen. Ich antworte, das ich alles Fenster geschlossen hätte und mir den Luftzug nicht erklären kann. Chrissi ist als erste bei der Schlafzimmertür, aber als sie sie öffnet, bleibt sie wie erstarrt Stehen! Was ist, fragt Andi, aber Chrissi steht bewegungslos im Türrahmen und starrt auf die gegenüber liegende Wand! Dennis schaut ihr über die Schulter und mit einem heftigen Ruck zieht er Chrissi aus dem Türrahmen hinter sich her! "Lauft, runter ins Erdgeschoss, schreit Dennis! Verwirrt drehen wir anderen 2 uns um und rennen hinter Chrissi und Dennis hinterher ins Wohnzimmer ins Erdgeschoss! "Da...da war ein Schatten an der Wand gegenüber", flüstert Chrissi entsetzt! Er war groß und schlank, es war aber eindeutig ein männlicher Schatten!" Er trug einen Hut und seine Augen leuchteten rot in der Dunkelheit, wir haben den Mitternachtsmann gesehen!", flüstert Dennis! Als ich von der Küche ins Esszimmer gehen möchte, höre ich ein tonloses Flüstern direkt neben meinem rechtem Ohr! "Ihr dummen Narren, ihr habt die Warnung missachtet, habt euch auf das Spiel eingelassen, glaubst Du, Du bist schlau was? Ich warte nur darauf das ihr einen Fehler macht und dann werde ich mir entweder Euren Verstand oder Eure Seelen holen! Bis Bald! Laut stottere ich: "H...Ha...Habt ihr das auch gerade gehört? Dennis stand in meiner Nähe und im Licht seiner Kerze konnte ich erkennen, wie er auf einmal Leichenblass wurde! Nein, ich hab nix gehört", antwortet Dennis erschrocken. "Der Mitternachtsmann hat mich gerade gewarnt, das er heute Nacht noch unsere Seelen oder unseren Verstand holen will" entgegnete ich geschockt! Mittlerweile sind wir im Keller angekommen und in den ersten 3 Räumen sehen und hören wir nichts. Als wir jedoch im Vorraum zur Sauna stehen, springt plötzlich mit lautem (tagsüber eigentlich ein leises Schnurren, jetzt aber in der Nacht viel lauter) Gebrumm die Sauna an! Daraufhin verlassen wir den Vorraum und machen uns auf den Weg in den Waschkeller, als Sven mich fragt, ob er das Bad neben der Sauna benutzen darf, denn die Energy - Drinks würden sich bei ihm bemerkbar machen. Ich erlaubte ihm die Toilette zu benutzen, wir anderen schoben davor Wache! Plötzlich hörten wir aus dem Bad ein lautes Zischen und Svens lauten Schrei! Verängstigt frage Chrissi: Sven, Svenni, alles in Ordnung mit Dir da drin?" Sie erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Ich versuchte auch mit Rufen und Klopfen mein Glück, jedoch erfolglos. Zusammen mit Andy und Chrissi werfe ich mich gegen die Toilettentür, da sie sich nur von Innen öffnen und schließen lässt. Beim dritten Mal gegen die Tür rennen, gibt sie mit lautem Ächzen nach und fällt nach innen ins Bad. Dort bietet sich uns ein makaberer Anblick. Sven sitzt mit heruntergelassener Hose auf dem Klo, die erloschene Kerze vor sich auf dem Boden liegend, jedoch seine leblosen Augen starren schreckensgeweitet auf die Tür des Badezimmers! "Oh Gott", schreit Chrissi,"Sven ist tot!" "Er muss sich vor irgendetwas wahnsinnig Erschrocken haben und zwar so sehr, das er einen Herzstillstand bekommen hat", stellt Andy fest. "War in diesem Video nicht davon die Rede, das der Mitternachtsmann eine Halluzination deiner größten Angst produzieren kann und alles fühlt und sehen kann, aber unfähig ist sich zu bewegen, "überlege ich laut! Andy will das Ritual sofort abbrechen, aber es gab laut Video keine Möglichkeit, die Sache vorzeitig zu beenden Also Spielen wir weiter, ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr zeigt mir an, das es gerade 2:20 Uhr ist! Wir gehen gerade die Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinauf, wobei sich Chrissi mit ihrer freien Hand an Andy festhält. Plötzlich stolpert Andy über eine Treppenstufe, wobei er Chrissi im Sturz hinter sich herreißt! Mit zwei dumpfen Schlägen kommen die leblosen Körper am Fuß der Treppe an, wo von ihren Köpfen sich rasch eine Blutlache ausbreitet, die glücklicherweise die 2 brennenden Kerzen löscht, so das kein Brand entstehen kann. "Oh mein Gott", entfährt es Dennis, "ich glaube ich sollte vorsichtig sein, wohin ich trete!" Wir gehen nach oben in mein Zimmer. Dort stehen wir einer schrecklichen Gestalt gegenüber! Ein Mann etwa 1,90 Meter groß, mit schwarzem Bodenlangen Gewand steht, beziehungsweise schwebt in der Mitte meines Zimmers! Sein Gesicht ist so blass, das Michael Jacksons Haut am Ende seines Lebens braun war! Mit diabolischem Grinsen und einem Blick, mit der er Jack Nicholson in Shining locker das Wasser reichen kann. Die Gestalt beginnt mit krächzender Stimme zu Sprechen:" So, ihr kleinen Narren, habt ihr gesehen wozu ich fähig bin? Ich bin real und nun....."! Seine Rede wird durch ein immer lauter werdendes Piepen übertönt, ich öffne meine Augen und liege in meinem Bett, der Wecker piept neben mir auf dem Nachttisch! Irritiert brauche ich ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen, das ich nur geträumt habe. Ich ziehe mich an und gehe in die Küche, wo meine Eltern beim Frühstück sitzen! "Hallo Mama, Hallo Papa, habt Ihr nicht im Hotel gefrühstückt?", frage ich verwundert. "Weil wir mit Dir Frühstücken wollen", antwortet meine Mutter. Meine Mutter stand auf um die Koffer in den Keller zu bringen und die gleich die Waschmaschine an zu machen. Mein Papa fragte mich, ob ich meine Sturmfreie Nacht mit meinen Kumpels gut verlebt hätte, was ich zögernd bejahe. Plötzlich kommt meine Mutter Wutentbrannt in die Küche gestürmt und tobt los!: "So mein Freund", schrie sie in meine Richtung zeigend, Du wirst von Deinem Taschengeld die kaputte Toilettentür unten in der Sauna bezahlen, die Sauna ist an und könntest Du uns erklären warum im Flur ein Zettel mit roten Flecken drauf, sowie Euren Namen herumliegt?" Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte